


Notes On A Scandal

by BlanchettFanfics



Category: Notes on a Scandal (2006)
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Sheba Hart - Freeform, Sheba Hart x Reader - Freeform, Teacher x Student, notes on a scandal - Freeform, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics
Summary: Dropping out of your old school for a year was a bad idea.Now you’re enrolled as par your parents wishes to not only go back to school when you are legally an adult, but you’re probably going to be the oldest student & to top it off it’s at a brand new school where you don’t know anybody.But one person may just make going back to school something incredible.





	1. Welcome Y/N, this is Mrs Hart

Dropping out of your old school for a year was a bad idea.  
You should have known your mum would make you go back when your plan didn’t work out.  
Now you’re enrolled to not only go back to school when you are legally an adult but you’re probably going to be the oldest student & to top it off it’s at a brand new school where you don’t know anybody. 

———————————————

You pull up in the car park ready for your first day, you’ve been told you have to go to the office to meet with the principal. Get aquatinted, welcomed shown around etc. 

You walk through the doors & go to the office window  
“Hi I’m Y/N, it’s my first day I’ve been told to come & meet with Principal Maloney”  
You say 

“Ahh Yes, he’s waiting on you”  
She says as she comes out of the office to take you to his office 

She knocks on the his door  
“Yeah come in”  
A mans voice sounds from behind the door 

She opens it & is greeted by Mr Maloney  
“Good morning”  
He says to the both of you 

“Morning”  
You reply a tad drabby as you’re not too keen to be back in school 

“This is Y/N”  
The office woman says 

“Ah Yes, thank you”  
He says nodding at the office lady excusing her  
“Nice to meet you Y/N, I’m principal Maloney”  
He says shaking your hand before directing you inside his office  
“this is Mrs Hart, it’s her first day too, she will be teaching art”  
She says as Mrs Hart stands to shake your hand 

God she’s beautiful, pale skin, beautiful blonde hair, a smile that is warm & welcoming & those eyes. God those eyes are captivating.

“Nice to meet you Y/N”  
She says with a beautiful smile, her hand reaching out to shake yours 

“Nice to meet you too Mrs Hart”  
You say shaking her hand gently, her touch is gentle & her hand is so soft. You can’t help but feel slightly giddy at her beauty. 

“Shall I’ll show you two around the school”  
He says heading toward the door.

The first room you pass by is the staff room  
“Morning everyone, this is Sheba Hart she is our new art teacher & this is Y/N our new student, please be helpful & welcoming to them”  
Mr Maloney says to the teachers 

“Now Y/N is an adult, she is returning to schooling via her family’s wishes after a job opportunity didn’t work out as intended so she is entitled to leave the grounds at lunch”  
He adds with a smile 

“Thank you Sir”  
You reply in appreciation,  
Sheba smiles at you with her shiny smile, it’s like light radiates out of her. 

You walk through the school grounds, some of the young boys wolf whistling

“They seem to be fond of their new art teacher”  
You say to break the awkwardness, almost flirtatiously 

“Oh I don’t think so”  
Mrs Hart replies, her cheeks with a pinkish flush

You raise your brows at her with a smile, as if to disregard her doubt. 

“Luckily enough for you two you have class together soon, will you be alright to accompany one another?”  
Mr Maloney asks friendly 

You look at Mrs Hart, both nodding at one another with a smile  
“I’m sure we will manage”  
She says warmly before the two of you seperate from Mr Maloney 

You enter the classroom, you two are early but neither of you seem to mind

“So what brought you here Mrs Hart?”  
You ask as you walk around the room observing everything, your eyes never straying far from her

“Please, you call me Sheba”  
She says with a smile, her voice calm & relaxing 

“Well, Sheba what did?”  
You say smiling back 

“My son got into a perfect school, so I’m finally able to begin teaching”  
She says looking at you as you stand by her desk 

“A son? you seem too young to have children”  
You say with a smile, the pink of her cheeks spreading 

“Oh you’re very flattering. I have two children, a girl & a boy, both teenagers now”  
She says, her eyes looking to yours  
“& what has brought you here Y/N?” 

“I dropped out of my old school for a job in an art gallery but it didn’t go to plan unfortunately & I had a deal with my mum if it didn’t work out I’d do what she wanted me to do & looks like finishing school is just that”  
You say, your smile fading 

“That’s a shame sweetheart, just because it didn’t work out that time doesn’t mean it won’t again”  
She says seeming trying to make you smile 

“Thanks, it’s just frustrating you know, I didn’t even know you could come back to school after 18”  
You say as you look down at your shoes 

“I know it is, but once you do as your family wishes then you can venture on your own”  
She says as she walks in front of you to coax your face to look at her  
“Not to mention it will be good to have a mature student who actually wants to learn”  
She smiles at you & you can’t help but smile back  
“& experience in an art gallery, you are just what I need, I can tell we are going to get along”  
She adds 

“If you ever need help with anything in class or after class I’m happy to help”  
You say smiling at her 

“Oh excellent, thank you”  
She says excitedly  
“I can already think of something actually”  
She adds 

“Of course, what is it?”  
You ask

Her tone shifts to a lighthearted voice  
“Will you sit with me at lunch?”  
She says with a grin  
You grin back & you can feel your cheeks flush, before you can answer she goes on slightly sheepishly almost nervously back tracking, fearful of you declining.  
“I mean since we both don’t know anyone & are both new &-“

You cut her off with a giggle  
“Of course I will sit with you at lunch, I really like you already”  
You say, both smiling at one another in agreement, she reaches out & rubs your arm in a comforting yet appreciative way. Your stomach flutters 

The bell sounds & students begin pouring into the room.


	2. Class

“My name is Mrs Hart, I’ll be your new art teacher”   
She says to the class with her sweet smile   
“We also have a new student, her name is miss Y/M”  
She says making eye contact with you continuing smiling.  
The way she addresses you as miss before your name makes you feel almost giddy. 

Throughout the lesson she frequently glances at you. You find yourself almost fixated on how truly beautiful she is, her lightly flushed pink cheeks that gleam with an inner light that somehow shines out, the pink matches her natural lip colour perfectly contrasting her beautiful blonde hair, cool blue eyes. 

Two boys begin to argue at the back of the room.   
The scraping sound of their chairs shocks you out of your fixation on Mrs Hart & you see a worry appear in her eyes which instantly makes you want to protect her.

All of the students stand as the boys begin to get in one another’s face & raise their voices, Sheba approaches them & you instantly follow, you don’t want anything happening to her because she is such a soft sweet woman. 

“Boys that is enough”   
She says, her voice almost stern but shakey as she tries to seperate the two boys 

One boy pushes the other causing Sheba to be shoved.   
The look on her face when she looks into your eyes as you approach breaks your heart & now you’re mad.

You yell as you stand between the boys pushing them apart  
“Enough boys!”   
You say loud & direct, you don’t know where it come from but they listen, seperate & go quiet.

You turn to Sheba, placing your hand on her shoulder & look into her eyes   
“You good, are you hurt?”  
You say with a small smile

“Yeah, I’m fine”  
She says quietly, giving a shy smile, you can tell she’s upset but trying to conceal it which makes you want to resolve this even more

“Good”   
You say with a reassuring smile  
She raises her hand placing it on yours giving it a little pay & rubbing it gently in a thankful way before you turn back to the boys.

“Not only were you two carrying on like fucking idiots, but you pushed Mrs Hart too”  
You say in a stern tone 

“He fucking started it”  
One of the guys says

“Nobody in the room cares who started it. Drop it & maybe ask Mrs if she’s alright”  
You say looking at the boys 

“Sorry mrs”   
One of the boys says 

“I’m sorry too mrs, are you ok”   
The other says, you can tell he is fond of her

“I’m fine boys, but please let’s not do this again or I will have to report you both”   
Sheba says her tone stern now but still so sweet. 

Just as you all are about to take your seats an older woman enters the room 

“Boys outside at once”  
Says the woman

The boys follow her orders but make a point of showing they don’t want to, one slamming the door on his way out 

The woman approaches Mrs Hart   
“I’m Barbra, nice to meet you. I heard the commotion & thought I’d step in”  
Barbra says, she seems friendly but there’s something about the look in her eyes that makes you question her

“Oh thank you, it’s lovely to meet you Barbra, I’m-“  
Sheba says but is cut off 

“Sheba, Sheba Hart, yes I heard this morning when Mr Pabblem was doing the rounds, would you like to step outside with me & the young men”   
Barbra says

“Yes of course”  
Sheba answers sheepishly.  
She looks to you before following Barbra 

Barbra turns before opening the door looking at you  
“Being that Mr Pabblem believes you are entitled to leave the grounds being an adult I’m sure you can manage to watch the class miss Y/N”  
She says to you in an almost rude condescending tone 

“Yes Mrs”  
You answer politely, not that you would like to, but you’d rather keep on her good side seeing how quickly the boys obeyed her. 

Sheba smiles an apologetic smile before exiting with Barbra

Everyone takes their seats including you, they class chat amongst themselves & use their phones while sketch in your art book. 

You faintly hear the conversation outside, Stephen Connelly is one of the boys names, you don’t hear the other. 

A few minutes pass & the boys enter back into the room.   
Sheba enters not long after.  
Just as she reaches her desk the bell sounds for break. 

All the students grab their bags & leave the room in a hurry, you stay seated waiting for Sheba, she takes a seat at her desk, placing her elbows on the table & placing her face into her hands in a stressed manner.

You get up & head over, placing your hand on her shoulder comfortingly  
“Hey, don’t worry about that, it’s your first day”  
You say as you crouch down, she removes her hands from her face & looks at you in front of her

She brings a hand onto your hand on her shoulder  
“Thank you so much. I don’t think I would have coped without you”   
She says as she rubs your hand with her thumb gently 

“You don’t have to thank me. Those boys were complete wankers”  
You say with a grin 

She giggles a relived giggle almost laughing away the stress   
“They were weren’t they”   
She says continuing to laugh 

“Yep! Did you find out what started the whole fight?”  
You ask 

“Well apparently Mr Connolly was defending me. The other one called me a lesbian”

“Well” You raise your brows with a grin before she continues 

“Then the Connolly boy said I was married with children because he seen the family picture on my desk & the other boy said was he defending me because he was “having it on with me”   
She says 

“Oh god. From gay to married to having it on with a 15 year old all in one lesson”   
You say with a chuckle

She chuckles 

“Although, having lunch with this lesbian could be quite pressing evidence”   
You say with a grin, almost asking if she still wants lunch with you

“Are you really?”   
She says with a smile, almost curiously 

You chuckle  
“Yeah, thought I’d take the opportunity to tell you now while I have the chance, some people freak out”

“I wouldn’t ever freak out.”  
She says smiling  
“Well, they can have all the evidence they wish, let’s have lunch”   
She says as she gets up & grabs your art book, your sketch catching her eye 

“Wow that’s beautiful”   
She says as she looks 

“Oh I just did that while you were outside, I want to take art classes but after the whole job not working out, my parents are against me & art”  
You say with a sad look 

“You have such talent”  
She says as she flicks through your book 

“Thank you, I just want to improve but it’s almost impossible at this point, it’s so sad, art is the only thing I really believe in”   
You say with a sad grin 

“Look, What If after school I teach you?”  
She says looking in your eyes   
“But only if you feel like it”   
She adds 

You almost feel your eyes light up   
“Really? You would do that?”  
You say smiling 

“Well it’s my job & it’s something you believe in. I’ll give you my number & just meet me here after school whenever you feel like it”  
She says smiling back 

“Thank you so much Mrs”   
You say as you hand her your phone

“Sheba, please“   
She smiles as she puts her number in

“Sheba”  
You say with warm smile as she hands back your phone reading her name on your mind home   
“Well should we head out for lunch? I’m dying for a cigarette & a coffee after that ordeal”   
You add 

“Sounds lovely”   
She says handing you your book.  
Your hands touch as she passes it & the strangest feeling comes over you, she looks in your eyes as it happens & it’s like she felt it too. 

————————————————————————————-

You reach the coffee shop

“So Miss Barbra seems nice”  
You say with a cheeky grin 

“I am so sorry how she spoke to you”  
She says reaching out & touching your arm, it gives you goosebumps.

It takes you a moment to reply, the feeling from her touch delayed your thoughts.   
You can see in her eyes, the way she will make eye contact but then shy away there is something happening but you’re just not too sure what.


	3. Coffee shop talk

“You don’t have to apologise, that isn’t anything to bother me, my last school everyone spoke to me horribly”  
You say to her with an unbothered smile 

“Well I still apologise for her, it was completely uncalled for.”  
She says smiling before scrunching her brows slightly in question  
“How on earth could anyone speak to you horribly you are a beautiful young lady”  
She asks with her sweet tone

“Thank you & god my last school was vicious, that’s part of the reason I applied for the art job. They weren’t always horrible to me, other than the occasional schoolyard bully you know, until I told my old best friend that I was attracted to women & she decided to tell the whole school like I was some freak”  
You reply with a smile, a shred of sadness behind it 

She reaches her hand out to yours again rubbing her thumb over it lightly before looking to your eyes  
“Oh Y/N that is horrible, you didn’t deserve that, don’t ever be ashamed of anything you desire, desire is fuel in life. And that silly boys comment today would have-”  
She says, her face saddening toward the end as she realises the boys comment may have brought up old emotions 

You cut her off politely  
“Don’t you worry”  
You say, you smile at one another, her saddened look disappearing  
“I’m tough, my parents disapproval was worse than the schoolyard torment, but that’s a long story”  
You say with a chuckle, not sure weather to end the conversation

“Go on sweetheart, I want to hear”  
She says rubbing your hand comfortingly 

“When I first told them they told me how they couldn’t argue with my sexuality but couldn’t accept it, I think that’s why they tried to make me stay in school. It’s almost like they thought the torment would have a conversion therapy effect, now with them it’s more of a silent disapproval, I think that’s why they made me go back to school after the job didn’t work out”  
You say with a shy smile 

“You are an incredible person, I am so sorry you had & still have to go through that”  
She says 

“It’s ok, I’m happy, if things didn’t go exactly the way they did I may not be here & I may not have met you”  
You say with a smile 

She squeezes your hand  
“If you ever need anything at all I am here, I know what it’s like”  
She says as she takes her hand in hers 

Just as you hold hands the barista places your coffees on the table, she quickly breaks the hand hold almost like she had been caught doing something bad. 

Is she feeling something too?  
What does she mean by she knows what it’s like?  
You think in your head 

The waiter leaves & she stirs her coffee happily yet with some anxiousness

“If you need anything I’m here too”  
You say, both smiling at one another before sipping your coffee 

As she lowers the mug you notice some foam from the coffee on the tip of her nose 

“You have a little something”  
You say giggling motioning toward her nose 

She laughs & wipes her nose  
“Gone?”  
She asks still giggling, still with some on there 

“There’s still some there”  
You say as she continues to try to wipe it 

“Could you please?”  
She asks motioning to help her 

You lean in closer, the palm of your hand meets her cold cheek & she closes her eyes before you move your thumb to gently wipe the remainder from her nose, her eyes open as your thumb runs over it, your hand cupping her cheek lightly, your eyes meet & you notice her cheeks lightly flush, you feel them warm under your hand

“Your eyes”  
You say in astonishment 

“What about them?”  
She asks curiously 

“They’re incredible”  
You say with a smile as you remove your hand quickly  
“Sorry”  
You add as you shift back to your original position 

“No don’t be sorry”  
She says touching your leg in comfort  
“Thank you”  
She says into your eyes  
“And thank you”  
She says removing her hand from your leg & pointing to her nose

You both laugh together & finish your coffees just as you sit your empty mugs down you hear a voice behind you 

“Fancy seeing you two here”  
It’s Barbra 

“Oh hi Barbra”  
Says Sheba in a friendly yet anxious way 

“Hi Mrs”  
You say with a smile

“I’ll see you two back at school”  
She says in her uppity tone 

“See you there, we will have to come together next time”  
Sheba says in a kind tone 

“Hm a coffee with you Mrs Hart would be lovely”  
She says, clearly meaning to exclude you  
“Well I’m off”  
She adds before leaving 

“Well she certainly doesn’t like me”  
You say with a laugh 

“How terribly rude!”  
Sheba says 

“But she’s very fond of you Mrs Hart”  
You say in a playful tone, saying the Mrs Heart in a similar tone to Barbra 

“Oh stop it, I know you are tough but that was just cruel”  
She says 

“Don’t worry about it, anyhow she seems like she is respected in the school so it would be better to be on her good side”  
You say in a serious tone 

“You think so?”  
She asks 

“Considering how quickly those boys listened & how the other staff were around her I think so”  
You say 

“That is a point”  
She replies with a smile 

“Bonding with Barb”  
You say cheekily as you both get up & head to the door

“Oh cut it out”  
She says playfully as she lightly taps at your side her hand lingering a little longer gives you a rush of butterflies that you’re sure you both feel 

———————————————

You reach the school 

“I’ll see you after school then?”  
You ask 

“You certainly are keen on lessons aren’t you?”  
She says with an excited smile 

“I am”  
You reply 

“Just come to my room when schools finished then”  
She says with a happy smile

“Will do, have a good rest of the day”  
You say 

“You too miss Y/N”  
She says 

God the way she says your name


End file.
